Way of the Toxic Thorax (5e Monk Archetype)
Way of the Toxic Thorax You focus your study on magic to be dedicated to the pain and suffering, both of yourself, and others. Typically, most wizards that are in this school may dabble as torturers, executioners, or possibly even magical gladiators. Many societies do not accept these wizards, however, the drow and nightians show some form of respect to wizards of this archetype. Spider Climb Beginning when you choose this tradition at 3rd level, you gain a climbing speed equal to your walking speed. Additionally, you can climb difficult surfaces, including upside down on ceilings, without needing to make an ability check. Venom Fang At 6th level, your canine teeth elongate, giving you large fangs. Your fangs are considered a natural weapon, which deal 1d6 piercing damage, and are considered a monk weapon. After making a successful weapon attack with them, you may spend 2 ki points to deal additional poison damage equal to your Martial Arts damage die. If you land a critical hit with your Venom Fang, the ki cost for the poison damage is halved. You have advantage on the attack roll if the target is restrained. Eight-Legged Companions Starting at 11th level, spiders recognize you as one of their own. You can spend an hour praying to a spider god, such as Lolth, to receive a giant spider companion. The giant spider can be ridden as a mount, and adds your proficiency bonus to it's armor class and damage rolls, and 1/2 your Wisdom modifier (rounded up) to it's number of hit die. If the spider dies, you must wait eight hours before praying again. If you pray again beforehand, you take 2d8 necrotic and 2d8 poison damage, for you have angered the spider god you received the giant spider from. Additionally, you have advantage on Animal Handling checks with spiders, and Persuasion checks with driders or similar. Arachnid's Web Beginning at 11th level, you are able to ensnare foes just like a spider would. For 3 ki points, as an action, you can fire webbing as a ranged weapon attack with a range of 30/60. On a hit, the target takes bludgeoning damage equal to 2d8 plus your Dexterity modifier, and they are restrained. As an action, the target can make a Strength check, with a DC equal to 8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier, bursting the web on a success. Additionally, you gain proficiency with the net, and it's range is doubled when you use it. Swarm of Allies At 17th level, you are able to conjure spiders at will. As a reaction to taking damage, you can spend a number of ki points to summon a swarm of spiders. For each 3 ki points you spend, you summon a Swarm of Spiders to a space within 10 feet of yourself, which are friendly to you and creatures of your choice. You can have a maximum of 3 swarms at a time. The swarm lasts for an hour, or until you dismiss them as a bonus action. Category:Hall of Shame